


Ambush

by MsSedated



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSedated/pseuds/MsSedated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren and Hux fight off assassins that were sent after the general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambush

Kylo Ren’s ship touched down on a supposedly neutral planet, carrying only himself, the general, and a few storm troopers. He continued the search for Rey, convinced that he was going to make her his new apprentice. He didn’t care if he had to search every planet in the galaxy for her.

His senses lead them here, an abandoned village, where they searched. He didn’t feel her presence anymore, but she had to have been there at some point. The reason was unknown to him, but he continued to look for clues anyway, touching objects and trying to get a feel for where she might have gone.

After a moment he lifted his head, pausing, sensing something else. Hux turned to him.

“What is it?” He asked.

“I am unsure.” Kylo Ren replied. “It almost feels like...” His eyebrows lifted and he drew his lightsaber.

General Hux gasped and ducked, just in time for Kylo to throw out a arm and force push two men coming towards them. Instead of taking care of them however, Kylo Ren ran after hux. Canon fire exploded in front of them and the force pushed them back, Hux landing on top of kylo. He paused a moment before rolling on top of the redhead.

“Stay here.” He commanded but the general grunted and rolled atop of him instead.

“You stay here, Ren.” He spat, “They are trying to kill me.” He said before running off again. 

Ren sat up and watched his lover run off, astonished. The republic had sent men to dispose of general hux, and he knew it as he recognized the insignias from a time where they had tried to take him out before.

The general dodged the blaster fire and skirted behind a tree, letting out a heavy sigh of relief. He closed his eyes, anxiety creeping up on him, knowing that he had to calm it. He did not have his coat to drape over his shoulders, so instead he simply tried to study his breathing. Once he opened his eyes however, he saw an enemy coming right at him. His blue eyes widened, grunting as he quickly took a vibroknife from his boot and stabbed the man in the heart the second he got close enough. The man gasped in shock, blood dripping down onto the general’s uniform. Hux tilted his head and sneered at him before pushing his attacker away from him with the other hand.

The stormtroopers were doing little to help but the knight didn’t really require it, cutting down anyone that came near him with ease. Kylo Ren panted, catching a glimpse of where the general was and sighing with relief. He defected incoming blaster fire and a bolt flew in hux’s direction, a small explosion knocking him back. The general yelped and fell to the ground as more men came after him. The knight gasped but Hux was right back on his feet, running away and shooting each enemy down in his sights as Kylo Ren waved his saber and threw more behind him hard against the wall. 

Unfortunately, throughout most of the encounter, he was far more concerned about where the general was then defending himself. In Kylo Ren’s brief distraction, a blaster bolt from a rifle hit the dark jedi right in the head, knocking his helmet off partially. He growled in annoyance, throwing it off before lifting the man up and force choking him until he feet stopped kicking underneath him.

They seemed to have everything under control until one last enemy was right on Hux’s heel. “General!” The knight shouted, throwing out a hand to freeze the man were he stood. But Hux quickly whipped around and shot the man right between the eyes. He panted, turning around looking back at Ren.

The knights mouth hung open, deactivating his saber and stepping closer to Hux until he suddenly ran over and shoved the man against a wall, cupping his face and kissing him hard. The general kissed him back heatedly as the dark jedi pulled at his uniform but pushed Ren back after a moment.

“Enough.” He panted, wiping the blood from his cheek with the back of his gloved hand, “We must return to the ship.”

The knight nodded, sighing as Hux walked past him. He picked up his helmet and got on board, fully intending to finish what they started later.


End file.
